24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Second Wave
Sherek from Second Wave? I don't recall any mention of Sherek belonging to Second Wave. Is this true? Thief12 20:48, 5 February 2009 (UTC) : Sherek, and another Day 4 character Atef El-Khabir, are actually part of Second Wave because of their dossier images (seen here and here). It just seems like the 24 person who wrote those dossiers wanted to sneak in a connection to Day 2. Since it's in-universe, we list it here... and hey, Syed Ali's three countries were never identified, so one of them could have been Turkey. 21:06, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Links to Kingsley Why is it that CTU did not expand in Second Wave's links? Syed Ali claims that he worked "alone" and then right at the end, Mike Novick theorises at the end that the two may have been linked. This season made no sense at all, CTU did not even look into Kingsley's bank account. :I really don't understand this comment at all, but it seems like one of those silly questions that could be answered with a simple "it's just a TV show". There might be things that aren't shown to the audience and there might be things that happen the next day. Each season covers only one day of work, so there could be countless of related things happening on days after Day 1 or Day 4 or whatever, that we never find out about. Thief12 19:32, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::What I mean is that I do not understand why CTU had to setup an undercover meeting with Kingsley to prove that he was behind the bomb and that the Cyprus recording was fake when all along they could have checked the financial accounts of both Second Wave and Kingsley. It would have made far more sense given that they were able to find out that Warner Enterprises were linked. ::: You have to watch those episodes again: CTU barely had time to set up that meeting in the first place. That was Jack's operation until the drama between Tony and Chappelle was resolved. Besides I don't believe that Kingsley was stupid enough to have left records around for the government to find. 02:46, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::: But then why did Syed Ali say that he was not working for anyone when he was being interrogated? Was he working for Kingsley or not? ::::: Because Ali had no idea about the American conspiracy to trap him or the larger Oil Consortium conspiracy to simply use him. All he knew was that he was sold a nuclear bomb (by either Max or Kingsley) and was free to use it however he pleased. He didn't know that Roger Stanton/Ron Samuels/Bruce Gluck were shadowing his every move with Coral Snake. And both of those groups had no idea that Jonathan Wallace was a mole inside the second conspiracy for Kingsley and Max. So, he wasn't working for Kingsley, and he had no idea he was being used by him either. 05:45, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Would you say that Mamud Faheen was working for Max and Kingsley? Given that he was shown to be the leader of Second Wave, he was not in Los Angeles, he knew Nina Myers very well and she was shown to be kissing Max in a deleted scene plus, Ali said that he was in Berlin. It must be possible that he met up with Max. ::::: Syed Ali was the leader, not Faheen, who was a planner/coordinator. Now, it's not clear how Faheen knew to hire Nina to sell secrets to Wald, but it's quite plausible that it was through Max. So, sure, it's conceivable that he met Max. But again, it's important to distinguish between "working for" someone and "being used by" someone. Faheen and Second Wave were nothing more than pawns for the Max/Trepkos/Kingsley oil group. Faheen and Ali believed that they hired people from the oil group, to purchase the smuggled warhead, and then they were out of the picture. They did not know that the people they bought the nuke from were using them from the start. 06:53, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::: How would you define the difference between "working for" and "being used"? I thought that the nuclear bomb was smuggled from the Soviet Union, it was not exactly said from whence the nuclear bomb's came. :::::: Max was revealed in The Game to be an arms dealer. When you "work for" someone, you do it knowingly. "Being used" you may never know who the other person is, or what their motivations are. The people in the Cyprus recording were fictional voices, and Ali had no idea Max was using him, so in his point of view, Second Wave was working alone. 07:20, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: But here is another thing of which I am not sure. If Ali knew the people from whom he bought the nuclear bomb, why did he not say that they were involved in selling him the weapons? And could CTU not track down who provided the parts for it?